


So Close

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Arguing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Prompt Fill, Sharing Body Heat, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- “You want to cuddle?!”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tefani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefani/gifts).



> Just to be extra clear- there’s either a smaller age gap between Rey and Ben, or Ben is at Luke’s Jedi academy until he’s older than in canon. Even though they’re both at the academy at the same time, this is NOT meant as an underage Rey scenario!

Rey shifted under her blanket for the umpteenth time, making a noise of frustration as she did.

“We’re never going to get any rest if you keep that up,” Ben hissed.

She glared at his back. “We wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you. You know you’re the one that started this.”

Rey clenched her jaw, recalling the way Master Skywalker had nearly lost his cool with them both after their latest argument. The Jedi Master had pointed angrily toward the mountain nearby the Academy and instructed them to climb it...together. He explained that it was difficult footing and many places required the work of two, and this might just force them to work peacefully, as a team. Ben had let out a little laugh, bringing up the fact that it would take them all day just to get to the top.

Skywalker’s only reply was, “Then I suggest you bring the needed supplies. I expect to see you both back in one piece tomorrow.”

Ben turned over, facing her in the simple shelter. 

“If you hadn’t completely lost your cool in front of my uncle and the rest of the students,  _ scavenger _ , he would never have sent us on this stupid assignment.”

“Isn’t it about time you stop calling me that?” Rey shot back. “I haven’t been a scavenger since I was a child! I’m a Jedi apprentice, same as you. Maybe more so! At least I  _ want _ to be a Jedi.”

She could just make out Ben rolling his eyes. “Being a Jedi isn’t what you really care about.”

“Pff, you’re delusional!”

“Am I?” Ben propped himself on an elbow, leaning over her a bit. “All you really care about is your twisted dream of  _ family _ . You’re still just that lonely little girl my father picked up on Jakku, and you can’t get that childish idea out of your head that you’re going to find someone or something to fill that space where your parents were, instead of just moving on with your life and doing something meaningful to  _ you _ !”

Rey swallowed thickly, his words both infuriating and shaking her to her core.

“You’re a monster,” she managed, hating the way the words shook.

They stared at each other for a moment in the darkness as Rey did her best not to allow emotions to get the best of her. After what felt like an eternity, Ben lay back down.

Rey was trying to blink away a bit of moisture that had gathered in her eyes when she suddenly felt Ben lay his blanket over her.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“We can share this one,” he explained simply, scooting over. “You’re cold.”

“I’m not-“

“Yes you are. I can feel it, and now I won’t be able to sleep either,” Ben insisted. 

Before she knew it, Ben’s arm looped around her head, closing any little distance left between their bodies. Rey let out a short laugh.

“You want to cuddle?! Really? After a day of nearly killing each other and then viciously insulting each other?”

Wait...

_ Oh _ . 

Maker, that felt good. 

Rey tried to hang onto her irritation but almost as soon as she’d stopped speaking, the reality of being nestled against the solid strength of Ben Solo’s chest and encircled by his arm hit her. It hit her  _ hard _ .

“Like I said,” Ben replied, his voice softer now. “You’re cold. My uncle seemed pretty clear about his expectations. One of us freezing to death doesn’t seem like something he’d view as obedience.”

Rey let out a little huff. “Since when have you cared so much about obedience to your uncle?”

Ben gulped audibly, and Rey realized then that she could feel his heart beating against her upper arm. She’d nearly forgotten her question by the time he answered in a whisper.

“I don’t.”

Rey tilted her head up to look at him, instantly taken aback by the closeness as their noses nearly touched. Her head started to get fuzzy and her mouth went dry. She was trembling, but she wasn’t cold anymore. Had she really never felt this before? All the time they’d spent together, pushing each other’s buttons and arguing, how had  _ this _ never occurred to her? Had it been there all along, hidden under their admittedly childish behavior? 

He was only a breath away. Maybe if she just...moved in…

“Rey,” he murmured, his voice noticeably unsteady. “We should sleep.”

Rey nodded in agreement as she turned her head back where it had been. She’d nearly gotten carried away and done something she might have regretted. 

Except that in the moment, she had to admit that wasn’t how she felt.

She already regretted  _ not _ doing it.


End file.
